


Jelly Beans

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: La azotea de Stark es muy cómoda, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos amamos los Jelly Beans, pero no a todos nos gustan los mismos sabores... ¿verdad Spidey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Beans

Estar sentado en la azotea de la Torre Stark, acompañado del mercenario más ruidoso e insoportable de el mundo -a veces sospechaba que de toda la creación- no era precisamente la forma en que Spiderman había planeado pasar su viernes por la noche.

\- ¿Estás seguro que Iron Man nos mandó a cuidar la azotea?

-Pero por supuesto Spidey boy, el mismo me lo dijo así: “Muy bien, increíble y muy apuesto Deadpool, tú y el sorprendente cabeza de telaraña irán a cuidar mi solitario-alejado-del-resto-de-los-avengers-para-nada-un-lugar-romantico techo”

-Si, eso suena totalmente a Stark- dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras se ponía más cómodo en su pedazo de suelo- ¿De casualidad no tienes algún dulce en tus múltiples bolsitas?

-No son bolsitas Spidey- soltó con un falsa indignación- son dispositivos portátiles para almacenar útiles herramientas de sobrevivencia.

-Si, si, como sea… ¿tienes o no dulces en esas cosas?

-Pero por supuesto- sacó un colorido empaque del bolsillo trasero- ¡¡¡deliciosos~… maravillosos~… y super nutritivos~…. JellyBeans para ti~~!!!- canturreó.

-Amo esas cosas- tomó el empaque y sin perder un segundo lo abrió y empezó a comer los dulces.

-De todos los sabores para tu mi lindo Spidey: limón, sandía, fresa, melón, mora, uva, frambuesa y anís~~~

El menor frunció el ceño mientras miraba el dulce que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

-¡¿Anís?! Odio los Jelly Bean de anís- devolvió el mencionado frijolito a la bolsa y se la pasó al mercenario.

<¿A quién le gusta ese maldito sabor?>

[De seguro a la gente viejita como el Cap]

-Si no te gustan, yo me los como y te dejo los demás sabores mi querido y quisquilloso Spidey boy~~

<¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!>

[¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!]

-Ignoraré lo de quisquilloso… Pero, ¿de verdad harías eso?- al ver que el otro asentía, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- dime loco, pero creo que te empiezo a amar un poco Wade Wilson.

Bajo la máscara, las mejillas del mercenario se tiñeron de un precioso carmín, mientras una risita nerviosa escapaba de sus labios

**Author's Note:**

> Se nota que no me gustan los dulces de anís... xD Espero lo hayan disfrutado


End file.
